


play dead (guess the end is here) - [FR]

by enkre (inkk)



Category: Metallica
Genre: Blood and Injury, Français | French, Gen, Horror, Traduction en Français | Translation in French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/enkre
Summary: Ses mains tremblent encore, les ongles tachés noir de sang.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	play dead (guess the end is here) - [FR]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkmaggit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/gifts).
  * A translation of [play dead (guess the end is here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014065) by [pinkmaggit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/pseuds/pinkmaggit). 



> salut à tous !! c’est la première fois que j’essaye de traduire un fic ... tous mes remerciements à @pinkmaggit (un de mes auteurs préférés dans le fandom metallica ... oups 😳) de m'avoir donné la permission !! // thank you for giving me permission to translate this!! 💖  
> il n'y a pas de fic français de Metallica sur ao3, alors j'ai pensé … hé, pourquoi pas ...  
> comme d'habitude, toutes les erreurs (et anglicismes mdr) sont les miennes. cette fic est un vrai chef d'œuvre en anglais (!!!) et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour conserver la structure / syntaxe / langage figuré de l'original. c’est un travail difficile, hein ?! s’il y a quelques fautes/mots d'argot bizarres … euh ... désolé ...
> 
> //  
> note de l'auteur original :  
> quoi de neuf, les gays et les goths ! je suis de retour ! joyeux halloween à l'avance (octobre est absolument mon mois préféré mdr)  
> [witchfynde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfynde) a eu l'idée GÉNIALE de quelques AUs d'horreur et je ne suis qu'un p'tit clown qui adore l'horreur, ici pour livrer la marchandise >:-)  
> cela pourrait probablement être meilleur décrit comme « quand la télékinésique latent perd le contrôle de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ça va chier dans le ventilo »

+

Kirk n'est pas sûr de savoir comment tout s'est si mal passé.

Il ne sait pas comment ils ne l’ont jamais remarqué.

Mais il a réussi à échapper à leur attention — l'étrange distorsion du métal et le verre brisé et le crash des tasses céramiques cassés tout au long, la terreur épaisse et lourde dans l'air, le bourdonnement et le crépitement de quelque chose d'inhumain — et maintenant ils en paient le prix.

La tension s'est montée lentement et a explosé en une fraction de seconde, comme un éclat de feu d'artifice juste devant leurs visages. Il a brûlé vivement, si vivement, se marquant dans leurs souvenirs pour toujours.

Lars et James chicanent. Rien de nouveau, bien sûr. Pauvre Jason a été entraîné dans la dispute par Lars, tiré à hue et à dia entre essayer d’apaiser les deux ou d’atténuer les dommages collatéraux.

« Oh putain, Het, t’es juste boqué. Dis-lui, Jason. »

Jason déglutit faiblement, levant les yeux vers Kirk dans un appel évident à l'aide. Kirk grimaça, regardant ses pieds, évitant le regard de Jason.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire, de toute façon.

James grogne en roulant ses yeux. Kirk peut sentir les vagues de frustration qui émanent de sa posture raide. Il dit silencieusement une prière en remerciement de ne pas être impliqué dans cette débâcle.

« Va t’faire foutre, Lars. Et toi, siffle-t-il soudainement, pointant vers Jason. Arrête d'être une putain de mauviette, toi! J’suis tannée … t’essayes toujours d'être un médiateur … J’en ai marre et … »

C’est ça, la dernière goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase.*

Seulement une petite phrase, grogna entre les dents serrées, le ressentiment, la colère et la frustration tous transformés en un désordre noir d'encre, maladif, acéré et mordant.

La bouteille de bière que James tient explose.

Il pulvérise des éclats de verre vert partout, tintant au sol. James jure. Lars hurle. C’est étonnamment fort, soudain et presque assourdissant. La bière éclabousse le tapis, où elle pétille et tache dans de petites flaques.

La main de James saigne. Tous les trois regardent le sang avec étonnement.

Puis, les autres bouteilles dans la boîte explosent. La table est renversée, s'écrase lourdement au sol. Les rideaux se déchirent et les couverts claquent, des bruits forts alors que tout leur équipement est renversé autour d'eux, leurs câbles, leurs médiators et leur linge sale se répandant sur le tapis.

« _Tabarnak !_

— _Qu'essé ?!_ »

C'est comme l'œil de la tempête. Des objets tourbillonnent dans les airs — il y a des bas sales et les magazines de musique froissées et le Walkman tabassé de Lars, tout en spirale frénétique.  
Jason est au milieu.

Il plane à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, son corps mou.

Le pire c’est son visage — tordu avec terreur, une abjecte horreur sur ses traits, son corps comme du mastic entre les mains d'une force surnaturelle.

Il y a du sang qui suinte de son nez, bouillonnant des coins de ses yeux, dégoulinant sur ses lèvres et son menton et éclaboussant le tapis. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, roulant follement de terreur. C'est horrible d'être témoin; le cœur de Kirk bat à tout rompre.

Lars laisse échapper un petit halète. Kirk et James se regardent, leurs visages pâles comme la mort.

_Oh mon dieu._

Le bus frémit et grince sur ses roues. Jason frissonne, la tête penchée vers l'avant, puis c'est comme si le sort se brise et tout s’arrête.

Jason prend une inspiration haletante. Il s'effondre sur le tapis à genoux, s'étouffant pour respirer, les mains ensanglantées se tachant là où il s'accroche pour essayer de s'ancrer. Les objets qui tourbillonnent autour de lui — les sneakers de James, les cassettes, les paquets de cigarettes et les morceaux de verre et les sacs à emporter — tombent au sol.

Tous les trois sont figés sur place.

Kirk déglutit, s'étouffant sur son inspiration dans sa peur.

« Qu'est-ce qui m’arrive ? » demande Jason, haletant. Ses mains sont trempées, colorées de rouge vif. Ses yeux sont terrifiés, cherchant sur leurs visages des réponses qu'aucun d'eux n'a.

Kirk est sûr qu'il ne respire plus.

Le prochain souffle de Jason est saccadé. Comme s'il réprime l'envie de sangloter.

« Qu'est-ce qui m’arrive ? »

Ce n’est pas une question quils peuvent répondre.

« Oh, Dieu … Jason gémit de nouveau. Oh dieu, qu’est-ce qui m’arrive, qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? »

Ses mains se lèvent pour saisir son visage, répandant du sang sur ses joues, ses yeux se balançant sauvagement autour du bus, comme s'il a peur de quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir.

C'est comme un disque cassé, la façon dont la voix de Jason monte en volume et dans la peur; pendant un moment horrible, Kirk pense à l'Exorciste.

Il veut vomir. Le visage de Jason est horriblement, terriblement pâle contre le sang.

Reniflant, Jason essaie d'essuyer le sang qui coule encore de son nez alors qu'il se lève, instable sur ses pieds, ses jambes tremblant sous son poids.

Kirk déglutit, tremblant. Il se pince et ferme les yeux, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Quand il ouvre les yeux de nouveau et Jason est toujours là, comme Carrie après le bal, le cœur de Kirk se serre.

« Il y a … Je ne … Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas … Jason dit, sa voix tremblante. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a tellement de sang ? … Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive ! »

C’est un sanglot.

Jason prend un demi-pas instable vers eux, ses mains tendues. Lars laisse échapper un faible gémissement de peur, tous les trois reculent, essayant de se retirer loin de Jason.

Kirk sent la culpabilité s'enfoncer dans le creux de son estomac, épais et étouffé par la terreur-inquiétude-désespoir qui traverse le visage de Jason.

Les mains de Jason tremblent encore, ses ongles tachés de noir de sang. James et Lars déglutissent.

« Putain, reste là ! crie Lars enfin, sa voix tremblante de peur. Ne t'approche pas. »

C’est un plaidoyer tacite; _s'il vous plaît, n’approchez pas, nous ne savons pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi, nous ne pouvons pas vous aider, nous avons aussi peur que vous, nous ne savons pas quoi faire._

_On ne sait plus qui tu es._

Les yeux de Jason sont humides de larmes.

C’est comme un accident ferroviaire. Feu de maison. Un accident de voiture au ralenti.

Kirk a l'impression d'avoir été moulé en résine.

« S'il vous plaît, gémit Jason. Je ne sais pas … Vous devez m’aider, s’il vous plaît … »

Il y a un bruit de grattage métallique.

Kirk sursaute, se rendent compte que James a sorti son couteau à cran d’arrêt pour le pointer sur Jason, serrant fermement le manche.

Jason se tient à un mètre, mais il semble que des kilomètres, ou peut-être des centimètres; les perceptions de Kirk semblent déformer, ralentir, les secondes s'étendant en heures.

Leurs respirations sont instables.

Le couteau de James brille de façon menaçante, pointé directement sur le cœur de Jason

« Restez … Restez là ! grince James, sa colère masquant sa peur croissante. Arrêtez … Arrêtez ! »

Ils sont tous terrifiés.

Jason frissonne, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les mains agrippant sans cesse ses bras, ses épaules enroulées vers l’intérieur.

« S’il vous plaît, sanglote Jason. S’il vous plaît, _aidez-moi_ ! »

Puis les fenêtres se brisent.

Lars et James hurlent. Kirk s'effondre à ses genoux, protégeant son visage du verre brisé. Les éclats tombent partout. La télé tombe au sol, les portes arrachées de leurs gonds. Le bruit est assourdissant alors que le métal se tord et se déforme autour d'eux.

Le bus bascule sur ses roues, les faisant tomber d’un bout à l’autre, toutes leurs affaires s’écrasant et tourbillonnant sauvagement dans l’air.

C’est comme si Kirk était sous l’eau. Tout se passe dans le brouillard. Il peut à peine voir au-delà de ses mains, encore couvrant son visage.

Au-dessus du bruit, Kirk peut encore entendre les cris de Jason.

C’est affreux.

Il se couvre les oreilles, frissonnant et essayant de s’accrocher à quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

La voix de Jason devient rauque, enrouée, étranglée de sanglots. Il y a un autre bruit de verre fracassant, fort comme un coup de feu au-dessus des hurlements terrifiés de James et Lars, puis un cri étouffé.

Tout s'arrête.

Kirk lève les yeux.

Ses yeux dérivent vers la silhouette affaissée de Jason. Kirk prend connaissance du sang qui se répand sur ses vêtements, chaud et visqueux.

Puis, il remarque le couteau.

Le couteau de James dans les tripes de Jason.

_Oh mon dieu._

Les mains de Jason tremblent, scintillant de sang lorsqu'il touche le manche du couteau.

Kirk est bouche bée, muet de peur.

Jason laisse échapper un geindre de douleur. Un reniflement. Un gémissement, un sanglot.

Ses yeux effrayés rencontrent ceux de Kirk.

Jason tombe au sol à genoux. Il s'effondre faiblement.

La vision de Kirk commence à devenir floue.

Les mains de Jason, rouges de sang.

Tachant le tapis.

Kirk est presque reconnaissant quand tout fond au noir.

+

**Author's Note:**

> *en anglais, on dirait « la dernière paille (lit. "straw"), le bâton qui brise le dos du chameau ... »


End file.
